Spinner
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: Jack Frost and Aster Bunnymund are the stars lf this Fanfic, follow them in their journey of self discovery, love, acceptace among familia, and credit where it’s due- WE OWN NOTHING- NOW RATED M for future chapters! Now no longer on unexpexted hiatus!
1. chapter 1

**KW-** JJC's writing a fanfic and I'm bored so... yeah. This is a Rise of the Guardians spin on Beauty and the Beast, Little Red Riding Hood, and Cinderella with a little bit of Cupid and Psyche, (Not in that order.) Hope you enjoy!

SAV is apparently our universal spell check so any mistakes can be blamed on her. PS if you want to hate mail me, us Private Messenger and identify _who_ you're hating on, I love you!

Roles:

Please note, just because they're playing a role, doesn't mean they're a different gender. If they are it will be indicated.

Jack Frost as _Little_ _Red, Belle, Cinderella, Psyche_

Aster Bunnymund as _Gaston, Beast, Prince Charming, The Wolf, Cupid_

Nicholas St. North as _grandpa, Mr Potts_

Toothiana as _grandma , Mrs. Potts_

Jamie and Sophie Bennet as _Clogsworth(Jamie), Lumiere(Sophie)_

Cupcake as _The Fairy Godmother,_

Monty and Claude as _The Mice._

Sandserson Mansnoozie as _The maestro,_

Pitch Black as _The sleeping wardrobe._

Mother Nature as _the Lady Tremaine ( a nice lady)_

Two sprites as _the Evil Stepsisters (referred to as sprites)_

End of role call. On with the story.

"Jackson?" Called Mother Nature, "Oh Jackson? Where is that boy!" She began stomping through the house, "JACKSON!" She finally yelled for fear he had been hurt.

"Mother why must you awaken _us_ looking for that little twerp?" The ugly sprite griped.

"Yes mother, why must you disturb such perfection in search for that trash?" The warty sprite huffed.

"Do not call your brother trash my daughters, he is your brother, your lives are bonded by blood," she requested softly. The sisters huffed and puffed, turning their backs on their mother.

"Mother, you've called me?" Jack said softly, stepping out of his room.

"Oh Jackson!" She exclaimed, "you've been in your room this whole time! My I'm getting old!" Jack smiled warmly at her. The poor woman was only 46 and she already had a full head of gray hair. "I must see what you've spun my dear so your father may sell clothes in the market tomorrow," She steadied herself on the boy's shoulder, mindful of her limp, and he led her into his room.

On his bed lay many dresses and suits. They were beautifully made and looked as if they were made of water. Jack was a gifted spinner and sewer. He would help his mother clean the basement at the end of every month and spun cloth out of the cobwebs.

"Ooooooh," the ugly sprite gasped, "these would look perfect on me!" Moments later, all that was left on the bed were a few suits and a two pale orange dresses.

"Oh, oh no, we don't have enough for selling! Oh no!" Mother cried. Jack smiled and led her to his small closet. Inside, there were many more dresses. "Oh my wondrous child, your hands must be wrought! Oh I must have some gift for you!" She shuffled out of the room to look for something.

"But-" Jack began to protest,

"No buts!" She called. Jack sat on the bed. His mother always seemed so determined to please him. She dropped the sprites after they were born so she always thought she owed them something. _She owes them nothing_ Jack thought bitterly _If anything **they** owe her __**everything**_.

"Ah, here we are," the woman said triumphantly holding up a small box. "It's not much but," she opened the box and handed it to him. Inside was a long blue, purple, and red cape, you could call it a hood, a pair of soft white gloves and a _lace girdle. (Lol, just kidding, no girdle)._ It was a pure white choker, a silver snowflake hanging in the middle.

"Thank you Mother," Jake murmured, tracing the ornate gloves. She smiled and left him with his new items. The gloves would keep his hands from rope burn and needle pricks, the cloak would keep him warm in the winter yet cool in summer and the choker would be too _tacky and sentimental_ for the sprites to take from him. He slept peacefully, knowing the sprites would be satisfied with his work until the morning when they required breakfast.

Indeed, in the morning, Jack was called to make breakfast. He insisted that the sprites called him instead of his weary mother so early in the morning. The sprites only agreed because his breakfasts were truly phenominal. It was going to be another _long_ day for Jack, _but the longer the day, the more that is achieved,_ he thought optimistically.

 _Super short! Sorry! I can't write long stories like Sav :'( It's gonna be a long story with many chapters though!. Updates won't be really frequent but I know KW writes 10 chapters before updating one so go check out Slaves of the Snake you HarryXVoldemort fans!_


	2. Chapter 2

Please note, just because they're playing a role, doesn't mean they're a different gender. If they are it will be indicated.

Jack Frost as _Red, Belle, Cinderella, Psyche_

Aster Bunnymund as _Gaston, Beast, Prince Charming, The Wolf, Cupid_

Nicholas St. North as _grandpa, Mr Potts_

Toothiana as _grandma_ _, Mrs. Potts_

Jamie and Sophie Bennet as _Clogsworth(Jamie), Lumiere(Sophie)_

Cupcake as _The Fairy Godmother,_

Monty and Claude as _The Mice._

Sandserson Mansnoozie as _The maestro,_

Pitch Black as _The sleeping wardrobe._

Mother Nature as _the Lady Tremaine (nice lady)_

Two sprites as _the Evil Stepsisters (referred to as sprites)_

End of role call. On with the story.

"Father!" Jack exclaimed, "you're awake! And so early, I'd forgotten the main road was closed," Jack's father pat him on the shoulder and smiled. The man was mute, but was good at expressing himself other ways. He had a gruff beard and wild white-gray hair that was almost as white mas Jack's own Snow White hair.

The man sat at the table with a grunt and began to eat breakfast. He had a long day ahead of him. The main road was blocked for a fair so he had to take a detour adding a hour to his trip. He chewed happily and gave Jack a thumbs up for his cooking. He couldn't help but feel a bit sad. When Jack had admitted to him that he didn't favor girls much, he was a bit heartbroken his only grandchildren would be from his conceited daughters if a man could learn love the two. He would scrunch up his face and imitate a spider when referring to his daughters with his friends. Even his wife could help but giggle behind a delicate hand.

With a kiss to his wife and son, (he could not kiss his daughters for they were sleeping and hated being woken) and he climbed in his wagon full of clothes. He wore a thick coat. It was a bit clumpy and the pockets were a bit _too_ deep. It had been the first coat Jack had attempted to make. He insisted on staying up the whole night to finish the coat before his father went to the market. Jack was only six when he made that coat and now he was almost seventeen. His father had worn the coat for eleven years now. It was worn and faded, but he loved it none the less.

Finally, he set off to the market. His horse, Phil _(like the yeti from RotG/horse from BtB)_ was young and strong. His mane was well kept by his wife. She felt bad that Jack did so much house and farm work, she only washed and fed the animals. They were lucky to have a horse as strong as Phil. Jack and his mother would not be able to plough the fields by themselves and their father was often away from home.

Jack's father was thinking of his family when suddenly, snow crunched under Phil's hooves. His head shot up at the sound. Snow? In August? He hopped off of Phil. _Oh my,_ thought the man _I've ended at the castle!_ He had heard that if snowed at the royal castle year round, but never quite believed it. Of course, he knew the royal family practiced magic, but he'd never been to the castle himself.

 _Would you look at that!_ He thought, _roses growing in the snow, as pale as the ground itself, as pale as his skin and white as my boy's hair, my would he love those!_ He thought, placing his hands on his waist. _Maybe if I could reach through the gate and grab a few for the child…_ he reached forward through the cold metal and plucked a white rose. _Perfect!_ He tucked the flower in his pocket, _now I must get to the market!_ He thought turning to return to his wagon.

His jaw dropped. Directly behind him, a giant egg sat. _An egg!_ He thought frightendly. He didn't have much time to think though as the egg opened and swallowed him. He heard Phil neigh and begin to gallop away. He thrashed wildly in the egg and tried to kick the mouth open to no avail.

The egg began to run, jostling the man inside. It dove underground and spat the man out in a dark and damp dungeon (we all like alliteration here). He gathered his bearings and wondered about the cell.

The determined man gave up hours later. _At least_ he thought _the clothes were in the shade. Phil will bring them home and his wife would sell them. They will be ok._ He sighed. _But will I?_


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Frost as _Red, Belle, Cinderella, Psyche_

Aster Bunnymund as _Gaston, Beast, Prince Charming, The Wolf, Cupid_

Nicholas St. North as _grandpa, Mr Potts_

Toothiana as _grandma_ _, Mrs. Potts_

Jamie and Sophie Bennet as _Clogsworth(Jamie), Lumiere(Sophie)_

Cupcake as _The Fairy Godmother,_

Monty and Claude as _The Mice._

Sandserson Mansnoozie as _The maestro,_

Pitch Black as _The sleeping wardrobe._

Mother Nature as _the Lady Tremaine (nice lady)_

Two sprites as _the Evil Stepsisters (referred to as sprites)_

 _Cue story in 3, 2, go._

"JAAACKKKKKK!" Jack startled awake, clawing at his sheets before hitting the cold floor. He stood shakily, holding his knee tight. _Great,_ he thought, _another part of me is fucked up._ He slowly made his way into the kitchen. The sprites were at the table looking bored and grumpy. "Jaack," the warty sprite drawled, smiling uglily. "We're hungryy," She said.

Jack rolled his eyes and made the sprites lunch.

"Where is mother?" He asked. The sprites ignored him. "Where. Is. Mother?" He demanded more firmly."

"Why do you need to know," the saggy sprite replied.

"Because you won't know it, if I poison your eggs or choke you with hidden egg shells you ungrateful gits!" he growled, slamming a spatula on the table next to one of the sprite's hands. She squeaked and meekly pointed torwards the back door.

"Mother?" He called into the garden, "breakfast is ready!" When he heard no reply, he moved deeper into the garden. "Mother, are you alright?". He found her laid over the tomatoes, covered in vines. "Oh mother!" He sighed, "thank you guys, I'll get her inside," he said sadly. His mother was pale and sweaty and trembling when her picked her up. The vines retracted from the woman, giving Jack a pat on his head.

The vines in the garden had always been close friends with Jack. The other boys in the village called him odd and the girls called him peculiar. The boys didn't like him because he was great at basket weaving and braiding and the girls didn't like him because he was good at soccer and reading. (Girls don't go to school like in BtB)

He was always left alone to play, so he went to the garden. It was winter when witch who had been cast out of the village, saw herself in Jack and enchanted the garden. When a vine reached out and tapped his shoulder, a six year old Jack jumped and looked up at the witch.

"Ma'am?" He'd called

"Hello Jack,"

"You know my name miss," It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Jack," she replied in an ethereal voice.

"You suffer?" He asked, as tears began to run down her face.

"Yes Jack, the winter, I fear it may kill me," she replied sadly. Tears began to run down the small boy's face.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"A hot meal, an old coat maybe?" She asked hopefully.

The seven year old boy lit up.

"Come tomorrow! I'll have both for you, it's a promise!" The next day, there was soup and fresh bread on the stone fence accompanied by a new coat that Jack's parents had been confused as to why he was making. "Do you like it?" He'd asked excitedly.

She smiled warmly and transformed from the ugly witch to a beautiful ivory queen, the one who was said to curse wrong doers and gift the pure hearted. "Thank you my child. You've shown me great kindness. I see a pure heart within you, and I shall give you the gift of winter. You shall never know the cold the winter holds again, and you will control it's icy tresses."

Jack's eyes had widened as snowflakes swirled around his hands and sighed sadly. "What is wrong my dear, do you not like it?"

"No, No!" He had replied quickly, "I love it! It's just, my big sister. She fell through ice two winters ago, it would have been quite helpful then." He said, sobbing a bit. The kind faced woman came into the garden and took Jack's face into her hands.

 _(Yes I know his sister was younger than him in the movie, but this isn't the movie is it?)_

"Your sister was a beautiful woman, who would be so proud to see who you are today, know that Jack, never forget it. You have a loving mother and father, a luxury not all have, treasure it!" She'd told him. He'd smiled and gave her the biggest hug. "Now now, don't tell anyone about this gift child," she'd told him as he skipped inside. He nodded furiously before rushing in before the soup was gone.

The queen had truly given him two gifts. The vines would protect his home and his power would protect him.

He carried his mother inside and to her room, glad the twins were nowhere to be found. Later that evening, while the twins were still gone, he fed his mother soup. She was so weak that was all she could eat. _George_ she whispered throughout the night.

"Don't worry mama, father is coming home tomorrow, you'll be fine once he gets some medicine." _Where are those sprites!_ He thought furiously, before falling asleep at his mother's bedside.

The sprites didn't return that night. In the morning, Mother was feeling much better and could eat more substantial food. She just needed a whole lot of rest. The stress from the missing sprites didn't help at all.

Jack was getting ready for his long day in the farm when there was a knock on the door. When he opened the door, the sprites and two obviously wealthy men stood there. Jack put his hands on his hips.

"Where have you two been? Who are you?"

"They've been with us, we're their fiancés," the tall, plump one replied.

"Fiancés! Do you have father's blessing?"

"He does not control what we do, well pay him finely," (this is the time where you woo the father into giving his blessing by giving him money) Jack thought for a minute. His father wouldn't take payment, he'd just let them go. But with this money... medicine, food, repairs, materials...

"Give me the money, be on your way." Jack said, holding his hand out. Two large coin bags were placed in his hand with a loud jingle. He opened them to make sure there was money in them. "Alright then, goodbye sprites, thank the gods we have twenty less mouths to feed," and with that he closed the door and went to do his chores.

Jack sighed. _Wash the animals, harvest the lettuce and corn, feed the animals, water the tomatoes, milk the goats (too poor for cows), fertilize the carrots and churn the butter._ He put a grin on his face and set off to the stables.

Later that day he thought to himself, _finally done! But where papa?_ When he heard a neigh. _Phil!?_

 _Phil's home! Where's dad? Find out the next time I remember to upload a chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Frost as _Red, Belle, Cinderella, Psyche_

Aster Bunnymund as _Gaston, Beast, Prince Charming, The Wolf, Cupid_

Nicholas St. North as _grandpa, Mr Potts_

Toothiana as _grandma_ _, Mrs. Potts_

Jamie and Sophie Bennet as _Clogsworth(Jamie), Lumiere(Sophie)_

Cupcake as _The Fairy Godmother,_

Monty and Claude as _The Mice._

Sandserson Mansnoozie as _The maestro,_

Pitch Black as _The sleeping wardrobe._

Mother Nature as _the Lady Tremaine (nice lady)_

Two sprites as _the Evil Stepsisters (referred to as sprites)_

 _We're on in 5,4,3,2,1!_

"Where is father Phil!? Where is he?"The young stallion looked around the farm for Jack's father and seemed surprised he wasn't there. "Oh Phil!" Jack harrumphed. The horse was of no help at all!

Jack went inside lucky to be done with most of his chores. He checked on his mother. She was sound asleep. _I must find someone to watch her while I'm gone_. He thought.

He rushed down into his room. He packed a bag with bread, clothes, money, and a water bottle(one of those leather ones in those western movies). He hesitated before packing his spinning gloves and necklace. _Something to remember home by, I may be gone a while._ He put the cloak on and it shimmered lightly in the sunlight. _I must hurry to my grandparents' house, they'll watch mother while I'm gone._

He hurried through the town toward his grandparents house. There were many twist and turns in the town despite it's small size.

Suddenly, he rammed into a hard wall of chiseled muscle. He toppled a bit and the wall reached out and steadied him. Jack saw a little cut on the stranger's arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" Jack worried over the little cut.

"That's alright frostbite," a deep, Scottish-like voice resounded around him. Jack finally looked up at the strong man he'd almost bowled over.

The prince and village hottie, Aster Bunnymund, stood before him. Well, not really _before_ him. More like _on_ him. Jack was suddenly hyper-aware that most of his body was flush against him and almost fell again as he took a unbalancing step back, causing them both to topple over.

"Well this is quite the lovely surprise," Aster hummed, looming over Jack. His large hands were on either side of Jack's head, his strong knee in between his slightly spread legs. It seemed as though all of the usual bustle around the square had stopped. All eyes were on them. Some people let out sighs of dissapointment when all Aster did was help the lean boy up. (Those perverts, hehe)

"Aster Bunnymund, at your service love," Aster said, bowing low to Jack. Jack was still a flustered blushing mess. He quickly composed himself and introduced himself with a bow.

"Overland, Ja-" then the noon bell rang, it was noon. "Oh my goodness, I have to go, I must get to my grandparents house!" Jack said about to run off. Aster grabbed his arm;

"Come with me, I know a shortcut, to St. North's house right?" he said smiling. Jack nodded.

"My mother told me to stay on the main road," Jack said hesitantly. "Will it get us there faster?"

"That's what a shortcut is love," Jack huffed and agreed. The faster to his grandparents, the faster to find his father, the faster mother would heal.

"Alright, let's take your shortcut."

Will Bunny lead Jack down the wrong road? Will Jack reach the castle? See ya next time- _that's all folks!_


	5. 5

**Slight changes!**

Jack Frost as _Red, Belle, Cinderella, Psyche_

Aster Bunnymund as _Gaston, Beast, Prince Charming, The Wolf, Cupid_

Nicholas St. North as _grandpa of Red_

Toothiana as _grandma of Red_

Chip as _The North's son_

Jamie and Sophie Bennet as _Clogsworth(Jamie), Lumiere(Sophie)_

 _ **Change* Jamie Sophie's mom, Mrs.Potts**_

Cupcake as _The Fairy Godmother,_

Monty and Claude as _The Mice._

Sandserson Mansnoozie as _The maestro,_

Pitch Black as _The sleeping wardrobe._

Mother Nature as _the Lady Tremaine (nice lady)_

Two sprites as _the Evil Stepsisters (referred to as sprites)_

 _We're going on a mission, start the countdown- 5,4,321!_

"Never did catch your name frostbite," Aster pestered. This was the fourth time he'd asked which made Jack even more stubborn. "Well, I already know lots about you. My brothers in neighboring kingdoms are marrying your sisters." Jack huffed. "Hit a nerve did I? Wish they would take you away instead?" Jack rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, they're real snobs, they're gluttons. You should see them eat! They'd never stick to one person, those inconsiderate gits,"

"If what you say is true then the sprites deserve them, they never did anything for mother and now that father has disappeared..." Jack sighed, crossing his arms. Aster stopped dead in his tracks. _That man is his father!?_ He thought. "What's wrong Aster?" Jack stopped, rocking back on his heels. He was startled as Aster bolted away. "Aster!" He called running after him.

He was out of breath by the time Aster stopped. The man was barely winded. Jack reckoned Aster thought he was alone. He hid behind a tree. _What are you hiding?_ He thought. He gasped as Aster's form hunched over violently. He growled and his hands become big and furry. _Werewolf!?_ Jack thought at first, but when he stopped convulsing he thought _kangaroo? Bunny?_ Confusedly. When the kangaroo like Aster began to sniff the air, Jack bolted.

He ran as fast as he could, all the ways to North's residence. He caught his breath outside the door and knocked.

"Jack!" Nicholas St. North's voice boomed. Jack coughed as North clapped a large hand on his back. Jack was ready to tell North what he saw but... he didn't want anything bad to happen to Aster because of him. "What brings you to our side of town?" North's voice rung in his ears.

"Mother, Mother is sick grandfather North," he sighed, "Phil returned home without father and I must go search for him!"

"Oh heavens!" Called Toothiana. "Come Jack, sit, things can be put into perspective after a nice cup of tea. Chip! Put the pot on please!" She called, sitting Jack on the couch.

"Heloo Jack! How do you do?" Chip chirped. "Here's your cup of tea, mother and aunty's brew of tea is the best isn't it Jack!"

"Yes, it sure is Chip." Jack loved his little cousin Chip. The tea was warm and calmed his nerves a bit more about the Aster situation. "Grandfather North? Would you happen to know where the side road, the one that wasn't blocked off for the parade, where it goes?"

North rubbed at his scruffy beard thinking. It took a _long_ time to reply.

"I believe, road goes by apple pastures, but there's a pass that saves you five minutes your father and I took when he was a boy. If it's dark then he'll probably have gone straight *mumble mumble mumble* he's probably near the castle!" He finally exclaimed.

 **Duh, duh na, dunah, dunananana, It's not unusual...**

"Here?" Jack thought aloud, finally reaching the castle. The snow was falling lightly around the castle but it did not look too frightening to the boy.

"And _who_ are you good sir?" A girl in golden clothes asked, startling Jack. She had glitter sprinkled across her skin and short sleeves despite the cold.

"Aren't you cold young miss?" Jack asked her, hopping off of Phil.

"I'd answer you if you'd answer me good sir," she replied grinning.

"I am Jackson of Avilla, the city a few roads over miss,"

"Ah, you've come a ways haven't you? I'm not cold, thank you Jackson, would you like to stay for tea? I insist! You'll come for tea!" She exclaimed, grabbing Phil's reigns and pulling him along. Surprisingly, the usually stubborn horse let her.

"And What is you're name?" Jack asked, jogging to keep up with her.

"Sophie!" A voice called from the gates as they approached. A boy in red and gold and what seemed to be fine red sand was scattered across his face. "Where have you been! Where your coat! You'll rust in this sno— who are you?"

"I'm Jack sir, and you?"

"Jamie," the boy replied, looking him up and down, "Why are you here?" Sophie's ever existing grin disappeared and she hit Jamie's arm.

"I've come in search of my father," Jack answered. The two startled and looked at one another apprehensively.

"Come in for tea why don't you?"


	6. 6

**Slight** **changes!**

Jack Frost as _Red, Belle, Cinderella, Psyche, **Snow White**_

Aster Bunnymund as _Gaston, Beast, Prince Charming **2x** , The Wolf, Cupid_

Nicholas St. North as _grandpa of Red_

Toothiana as _grandma of Red_

Chip as _The North's son_

Jamie and Sophie Bennet as _Clogsworth(Jamie), Lumiere(Sophie)_

 _ **Change* Jamie and Sophie's mom, Mrs.Potts**_

Cupcake as _The Fairy Godmother,_

Monty and Claude as _The Mice._

Sandserson Mansnoozie as _The maestro,_

Pitch Black as _The sleeping wardrobe._

Mother Nature as _the Lady Tremaine (nice lady)_

Two sprites as _the Evil Stepsisters (referred to as sprites)_

* * *

 _No Houston, we're not landing, we're taking off,_

 _3, 2, 1_

"Thank you very much for the tea, I'm truly grateful."

Jack sat in a lavish chair drinking fancy tea with two palace guards who insisted on him coming in. "I'm afraid I must go however, I must find,"

 _*bang bang*_

"What on earth?" Jack exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. Jamie and Sophie jumped up and grabbed Jacks arm.

"Well you ought to be going now, parting is such sweet sorrow-" Jamie said, pushing Jack torwards to front door.

"Wait!" Jack called stopping and yanking his arm from the boy. Everyone was still at the banging became rhythmic and Jack began to recognize the song. "It can't be..." Jack raced torwards the sounds not noticing the voices calling him back nor the bang from the front door.

It was dark and cold where he found the origin of the sound.

"Father!" He exclaimed. He grabbed his father's hand through the bars. "You're ok," Jack sighed. His father smiled and clenched Jack's hand. "Let's get you out of here."

Jack took a ring of keys off of the wall and began to unlock the door. Key after key, nothing worked. Then, he noticed a key still on the wall. He used it and the door opened right up.

"Father!" He yelled, hugging his father tight. They clung to each other for what seemed like hours when footsteps boomed in the hall.

"Aster?" Jack exclaimed stepping in front of his father. "What's going on here?"

"He was trespassing," he replied grimly.

 _From behind the gate!_ Jack's father signed to his son quickly.

"He says he was behind the gate,"

"He reached inside,"

 _For a Rose!_

"It was only a rose?!"

"Would you rather take his place?"

"Yes in fact!"

Everyone was taken aback.

 _No my son, you must return home and-_ Jack caught his hands.

"In my room, there are two bags full of coins, the sisters have married off. Grandmother Tooth and Grandfather North are watching over mother and will help you with anything you need, Phil is outside and I promise I'll be fine,"

 _But-_ "No buts," He pecked his father on the cheek and pushed him out of the cell. Jack's father was taken away and he struggled against them, trying to go back.

Jack's eyes welled with tears he would not not let fall. Aster left the dungeons silently.

"He didn't let me say goodbye," Jack trembled trying to hold the tears back, "I didn't get to say goodbye,"

"Jack, would you like to come to your room now?" Sophie stood in the doorway.

"My room?"

"This shall be you room sir," Sophie opened the door to a grand room featuring a large bed littered with fluffy pillows that made you sleepy from just looking at them. A large window framed in gold, looked upon a beautiful garden and the stables.

"Thank you very much Miss Sophie,"Jack sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Master Bunny is not so bad Jackson," she told him, closing the door behind her. He huffed and laid back on the bed. You call that a bunny? He thought to himself.

"Ahem," someone coughed from the corner of the room. Jack startled, falling off the bed, he picked up a pillow and threw it at them.

"Who are you?" He shouted, arming himself with another pillow.

"Wait, wait!" They pleaded, stepping into the light. "I am Pitch Black. I'm in charge of dressing you, which will be quite an adventure," he murmured the last part and sighed excitedly. His skin was a dark gray and he was covered in swirls of green glitter that seemed to move. "And you are?"

"I'm Jack Overland of Avilla-"

"Ah, Avilla, how many adventures have I had in Avilla with the Maestro.." Pitch cut him off dreamily. "My apologies Jack, I didn't mean to disrupt you,"

"Is he keeping you here too? " Jack asked, finally putting the pillow back on the bed.

"Oh no Jack! Not the master, I'm being kept here for reasons not ready to be heard by your ears," Pitch almost jumped out of his skin when someone violently banged on the door.

"Come down for dinner at seven, that's not a request," Aster's voice called from outside of the room.

"I'd rather starve than come eat with you!" Jack shouted.

"Jack," Pitch whispered, sitting next to him on the bed. "Please give him a chance," Pitch pleaded. Jack thought about it for a minute.

"Ask nicely," Jack yelled back, "and I _might_ come,"

After some hushed voices behind the door, Aster's voice came,

"Will you _please_ come to dinner at seven o'clock?"

Jack stood and leaned against the door.

"Alright," he replied, "but try not to strain yourself being so polite," he heard giggles and gasp from behind the door.

"So Pitch, you're supposed to dress me?"

* * *

I know Belle refuses the Beast but that was so Disney could play another song sooo... Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Jack Frost as _Red, Belle, Cinderella, Psyche, Snow White_

Aster Bunnymund as _Gaston, Beast, Prince Charming 2x, The Wolf, Cupid_

Nicholas St. North as _grandpa of Red_

Toothiana as _grandma of Red_

Chip as _The North's son_

Jamie and Sophie Bennet as _Clogsworth(Jamie), Lumiere(Sophie)_

 _Jamie and Sophie's mom, Mrs.Potts_

Cupcake as _The Fairy Godmother,_

Monty and Claude as _The Mice._

Sandserson Mansnoozie as _The maestro,_

Pitch Black as _The sleeping wardrobe._

Mother Nature as _the Lady Tremaine (nice lady)_

Two sprites as _the Evil Stepsisters (referred to as sprites)_

 _I'm not sure this is a good idea... let's do it!_

"What was I thinking, asking him to dinner, I mean, I know he knows but I still, I'm- oh God I'm freakin the freak out!" E. Aster was murmuring to himself and he paced back and forth in human form.

"Aster?" ,Aster jumped at the sound of his name and turned torwards Jack. If Aster had less dignity, he would have dropped to his knees and prayed to the god before him.

Jack was wearing his cloak, underneath it, a long yellow chiffon decorated in lavender flowers, that matched the curve of his hips and flowed gently behind him.

"P-Pitch said you'd like it, but if you want I can change," Jack muttered, beginning to turn back upstairs.

"No!" Aster half-shouted before saying it more gently. "No, I love it, come, sit," he motioned to the table and sat opposite from Jack.

After a while of both picking at their food and awkwardly glancing at each other Jack tried to strike up a conversation.

"So..." he began, "you're cursed?" Jack almost face palmed. 'You're cursed,' yeah just disrespect royalty who can turn into a giant _something_. "I mean, why- what happened?" Aster laughed lightly easing some of Jack's discomfort.

"A witch who had been outcast from her town came here for shelter when I was young. It was late and my mother and father were away for business, like they are now. I knew I shouldn't have opened the door while home alone, so when she asked me to stay, I panicked and yelled for her to leave and shut the door in her face,"

"Oh wow, that's, a lot," Jack murmured.

"Yeah, I've learned to live with it. You wanna know what I can't live with?"

"W-what?"

"I still only know you last name and that your first name starts with J,"

flashback*

"Aster Bunnymund, At your service love,"

"Overland, Ja-oh my goodness, I have to go, I must get to my grandparents house!"

end*

"Oh god! I'm terribly sorry, I'm Jack, Jackson Overland," Jack told him blushing a light blue, leaving Aster to wonder how far it went.

"What did the witch do to you?" Aster laughed.

"Wh- What?" Jack squeaked, shooting straight up in his seat. How does he know?!

"I'm pretty sure people don't blush blue for nothing, I assumed the witch," I'm blushing!? Jack thought, blushing even a deeper shade. He brushed his fingers against his cheek, and sure enough, there was cool frost gathering.

"I- I made her a coat and some soup during a bad winter when I was young, she told me my sister watches over me and gave me these powers. He made it snow a bit over the pudding before melting it.

"I," Aster began to stutter. Jack braced himself for an onslaught of disgust and hate. "That's beautiful, you... are beautiful,"

Jack gasped and smiled. "No one has ever called me beautiful." He murmured.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while untill there was a loud clattering in the main hall. The two hurried to see what it was. As they came around the corner, Aster couldn't help but guffaw. Sophie was face down on the ground, Jamie still half peeking around the corner. They'd been caught spying, red handed.

It didn't take long after dinner for there to be _something more_ between Jack and Aster. They could be found chatting or cooking or pretty much anything at all. They sat under the moon and stars when they had their first kiss. They'd been talking about how their siblings sucked and how they loved sweets.

Jack was talking about a bakery in town that had the best sweets when Aster couldn't help but kiss him. It was sudden, like lightning, and smooth, like thunder, but Jack wasn't complaining. For the first time in forever, he was joyous.

Joy, however, is fleeting


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Frost as _Red, Belle, Cinderella, Psyche, Snow White_

Aster Bunnymund as _Gaston, Beast, Prince Charming 2x, The Wolf, Cupid_

Nicholas St. North as _grandpa of Red_

Toothiana as _grandma of Red_

Chip as _The North's son_

Jamie and Sophie Bennet as _Clogsworth(Jamie), Lumiere(Sophie)_

 _Jamie and Sophie's mom, Mrs.Potts_

Cupcake as _The Fairy Godmother,_

Monty and Claude as _The Mice._

Sandserson Mansnoozie as _The maestro,_

Pitch Black as _The sleeping wardrobe._

Mother Nature as _the Lady Tremaine (nice lady)_

Two sprites as _the Evil Stepsisters (referred to as sprites)_

 _I found Dory, let's start the story-_

As I've said, joy is fleeting. So Jack's newfound love, did not fill his heart as much as it was empty. When Jack was not with Aster or any of his other new friends, he seemed sad.

If given the opportunity to be alone, he would just sit at the window sill in the kitchen and look east. That's where home is... he'd think. He thought that Aster hadn't noticed, but it's hard to keep secrets from someone who not only had super hearing and smell half the time, but you share a bed with.

Even though they had agreed to take things slow, they were both _huuuuge_ cuddlers. Aster never got hugs and kisses from his parents. Jack had been at the castle for almost two months and the king and queen were still away for business. But Jack was never one to turn down hugs.

Aster was thinking of this one day. Jack was being his little spoon and Aster was in 'bunny' form. Jack was reading a book and the two were at peace. Aster thought about something though.

"Jack?" He murmured groggily. "Are you still awake Jack?"

"Yes Aster," Jack replied, putting his book on the bedside table and rolling over to face Aster. "What is it?" He frowned, as he noticed Aster's sad face.

"Well... I was just thinking about my parents."

"Ohhh, they're coming back soon aren't they? I'll make myself scarce then."

"No! Nononononono!" Aster said a bit too loud for 1:34 in the morning. "I want you to- I mean- I just." Then, it clicked for Jack. He placed a finger over Aster's mouth.

"You don't want to hide us from your parents and you don't think it's fair to me to not talk to my family." Aster nodded, grateful for Jack's understanding. Jack shifted to lay on top of the Bunny and placed his hands on his chest. "So what do you think about going into town later today, Hmm?"

"I'd answer," Aster chuckled, "but your hands are distracting me,"

"Ohhh," Jack drawled mischievously, "would you like me to stop?" He began rubbing Bunny's chest before slowly moving his hands away.

"No!" Aster grabbed Jack's hand at lighting speed. His eyes went wide when he realized he moved without meaning to. He quickly looked away from Jack, blushing a light pink.

Jack smirked and placed his hands back on Aster's fluffy chest, massaging him. Aster groaned, leaning his head back. Jack moved his hands to his shoulders.

"Mmm, you're so tense Bun-Bun, you need to relax," Jack kissed his temple and moved to straddle Aster's hips.

"Jack," Aster groaned, "I thought we're taking it.."

"We are, I just want you to relax, ok Aster?" Jack interrupted. Bunny nodded and relaxed against Jack. Soon, Bunny was a limp noodle, half asleep in Jack's arms. They fell asleep that way, Jack pillowed comfortably on Aster, who was happy to be a mattress.

Imagine the horror on their faces when they come into their son's room to give him gifts and surprises from their far away trips, only to see a sleek, white haired boy arms wrapped around his neck, face burrowed in his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The shriek startled Jack first, who failed to grip the sheets and fell to the floor. However, it did not startle Aster as he immediately went to Jack's aid and worried over a little bruise that Jack's hand adopted.

Both failed to remember the source of the shriek as Aster swooped down to tenderly kiss the bruise. Jack blushed and kissed Aster on the lips, nearly toppling them over. However, Aster's Mother was not one to be ignored.

"Who are you and how dare you seduce my son!" She shrieked, almost jumping Jack. (Maybe for some exercise?). Aster's father held her back as she swung for Jack. Aster immediately stepped in front of him. Despite having become human in his sleep, he was still frightening as he towered over his mother.

"You will not threaten, or even contemplate the action of hurting him!" He shouted, shielding Jack from his mother. She looked shocked and angry and his father slowly backed away, shaking his head dejectedly.

"How dare you speak a work against your mother, no, the Queen! Guards!" She screeched. Aster's father tried to calm her, but Jamie reluctantly escorted the lovers out of the castle. Sophie quickly snuck into Jack's room to grab his stuff and brought it to him.

"I'm so sorry Master Aster, Jack," he told them with tears in his eyes. And with that, they headed towards the village. Torwards Jack's House. Torwards Jack's father...


	9. 9

Jack Frost as _Red, Belle, Cinderella, Psyche, Snow White_

Aster Bunnymund as _Gaston, Beast, Prince Charming x2, The Wolf, Cupid_

Nicholas St. North as _grandpa of Red_

Toothiana as _grandma of Red_

Chip as _The North's son_

Jamie and Sophie Bennet as _Clogsworth(Jamie), Lumiere(Sophie)_

 _Jamie and Sophie's mom,_

Cupcake as _The Fairy Godmother,_

Monty and Claude as _The Mice._

Sandserson Mansnoozie as _The maestro,_

Pitch Black as _The sleeping wardrobe._

Mother Nature as _the Lady Tremaine (nice lady)_

Two sprites as _the Evil Stepsisters (referred to as sprites)_

 _Warning- sleeping on Sunday will cause Monday_

"Aster?" Jack called, waving his hand in front of his eyes. "You've been glaring at the castle for three minutes now, are you... ok?"

Aster sighed. "I'm fine snowflake, we should probably head into town,"

The walk into town was surprisingly comfortable. They stopped just outside of Avilla and took a little nap in an empty cave. Jack was a bit too jittery to sleep. He was excited to see his mother and father again.

He laid on the warm dirt next to Aster and thought about what his mother and father would think about Aster. He rolled over and heard the fall leaves next to him rustle. He froze when he realized another noise was coming from out of the cave. He shot up and saw a huge grizzly bear trodding into the cave.

"Aster, wake up," Jack whispered frantically, roughly pushing his shoulder. "Aster!" The man startled awake and pushed Jack against the wall of the cave as he noticed the bear.

The bear reared up on its hind legs and lunged at the two. Aster yanked Jack away as the bear swung it claws. It ripped the skin of Aster's chest leaving a deep gash. Jack cried out and blasted the bear with his magic, freezing it in place.

"Aster? Aster stay with me, please!" Jack sobbed. Aster passed out, but he was still breathing. Jack wiped the tears from his face and heaved Aster onto his back. He rushed through the forest as fast as he could.

Jack was winded and tired by the time he reached his farm. He saw his mother planting grain in the field.

"Mom," he tried to yell, but his voice failed him, and it sounded like a soft whisper. He sat Aster down at the fence and tried to yell out again. But again, he failed. He desperately waved his arms in the air, trying to get her attention. She finally saw him and he could see her yelling and calling his father. He relaxed against the fence.

"Just hang on Aster, it's going to be alright," Jack whispered, grazing Aster's cheek with his fingertips. The last thing he remembered before he passed out from exhaustion, was the warm feel of Aster's cheek, and the flutter of Asters eyelashes when he touched him.

 _Asters POV_

The only thing Aster felt was a pounding in his head when he woke up. While he was used to the occasional black out, waking up to a roof instead of trees was new.

He sat up a bit too fast and winced as his head protested. He looked down in shock when he felt the full pain in his chest. His memories began to flow back to him and he jumped out of his bed suddenly. A woman cried out in suprise at his sudden movements. Aster yelped and jumped away from her.

"Who are you? Where is Jack?! Is he ok? Where is he!" Aster demanded. The woman smiled softly.

"Jack picked a good one, he really cares" she mumbled under her breath, "Jack is just fine, now how about you sit down and take a rest?" She told him in a soothing motherly voice, guiding him back to his bed.

"I need to see him! Please, I love him, I need to know he's ok!" Aster cried out.

"Now now young man, I can assure you, he is all right, I'll bring him in here in a moment, but you must rest!" She demanded.

"Who are you kind woman," Aster asked, finally laying back on the bed.

"Jack's Mother," she chucked at his suddenly flushed face. "Don't be worried now, his father is the one you need to win over, especially after your little 'incident' lets call it," she giggled again and left the room, leaving Aster petrified.

'Oh no, I'm in Jack's house! With his parents and everything!' Aster worried. After a while of sitting in silence, he heard footsteps. He didn't know whether to run or wait, but the anticipation was killing him. What if it was Jack's father? What would he say? Oh jeez, what would he _do?_

Aster felt he could almost cry with relief, not only was it _not_ Jack's dad, but it was Jack, perfectly safe.

"Aster! You're awake, I was so scared that you might not wake up!" Jack cried, carefully embracing Aster as not to hurt him. "Are you feeling ok?" Aster nodded slowly. "You're nervous aren't you?" Aster nodded again. "Don't be love, it's gonna be alright," Jack murmured in his ear, nibbling the skin underneath it.

"Jack, nows not the time nor place mate, your parents could walk in at any second!" Bunny halfheartedly resisted. Jack chuckled lightly but backed away.

"I know that.." Jack pulled back blushing, looking up at Aster through his eyelashes, "But it kinda excites you doesn't it? The thrill of being caught?"

" _Jack, NO_ " Aster tried to pull Jack off his lap, but Jack resisted.

" _Jack YES_ is all you're gonna be saying"

"I'm serious Jackie, I'll use the nuclear option, I will!" Aster tried to push Jack off once more but this time it only pushed Jack dangerously closer to his groin.

"Don'tcha think I've got a nuclear option too?" Jack slipped his hand behind Aster and lightly trailed his thumb up his back, stopping at his shoulder blades and pushing lightly. "This is exactly where you hold the most tension in your body Aster," Jack murmured as Aster leaned back and groaned.

"Fiiinnnee," Aster mumbled. Jack grinned and slid off of Aster and laid perpendicular to his hips.

 _ **Warning- Low-key Lemon Ahead**_

Jack's hand shot down Aster's pants and grabbed his length and softly rubbed the sides. Aster threw his head back and grunted lowly, his eyes clenched tight from the pleasure. He put his hand over Jacks but let him do all the work of pumping his hard member.

Jack pulled the larger man's pants down to his knee caps and gasped at the absolute size of Aster's dick. While Jack was a good 6.5 inches long, Aster had to be 12 or 13 and a lot thicker. Jack took a little lick at Aster's head and said man moaned lightly. Jack began to lap at Aster's dick like a lollipop, taking long strokes from the bottom to the top, swirling his head around the tip before doing it again.

"Jack, _please_ , You're driving me crazy mate," Aster gasped quietly. He almost screamed when Jack took 9 inches of his cock down his throat at once. Jack took more and more each time he bobbed his head, reaching the base in no time, deepthroating Aster vigorously. Aster pumped his cock in and out of Jack's throat three times as he came, spurting three huge jets of cum down Jack's throat. Jack took no time swallowing and pulling up and off Aster's cock. "How the _hell_ do you even know h- _oh-_ how to do this?"

"I towld yuh I lihke to rehd" Jack mumbled around his mouthful. Seconds later Aster was done. He drowsily watched Jack wipe his cum off of his chin and cheeks. "Alright, now go back to sleep, you need rest bunny boy," Jack lightly pushed on Aster's chest until he was against the pillow. Aster began to resist but Jack shushed him and stroked his cheek lightly. "Night night bun bun, we'll deal with dad later"

 _Heyyyyyyy, it's Been a while... yeah that's all I've got to say about it, working on the next chapter now!_


End file.
